objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Firey
Firey is the head pin of Ultimate Objects. Firey is a male deuteragonist and the winner of BFDI. However, he technically didn't win because Leafy stole Dream Island. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. His arch enemy is Coiny, but their hatred has been smaller since BFDI's finale. In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, he is also a contestant (as Nicholas Strenes, previously infoman117) who placed 14th and was eliminated in the 5th elimination. He is also a good friend of Leafy. Although in BFDIA, Firey forgot that who is Leafy. BFAHCategory:HostCategory:BFDICategory:BFDIA Firey joined, however, in Day 4, he tried to get the spaceship to Mars to crash on Tennis Ball, and it missed, and the brakes broke, so they crash landed, and lost. This was one of the reasons he got eliminated, the second being he won Season 1. He rejoined, but lost before the final 3. Battle For Inanimate Insanity Firey is a confirmed contestant for the upcoming BFDI camp called Battle for Inanimate Insanity. BFDIA Randomized Firey is a male contestant on BFDIAR, he was originally a contestant on team Ice but switched to Epic from peer pressure. Later in Episode 5, Firey joined team Freesmart along with Pencil, Match, Ruby, Book, and Ice Cube. However, Firey doesn't like to be near Ice Cube. After the merge, Firey has won almost all challenges, but has been up for elimination twice. Firey had major fears of being eliminated, and even bet 99 billion dollars to the announcer. In Episode 22, Eggy won 1 sextillion+ dollars, and gave a trillion to Firey, which paid off for the debt. Firey won Dream Island again in Episode 23 with 2 votes. Trivia *Like Pen, he wears white boxers. *People think his first name is Alexander, Alex for short, because that is simuar to what fire is in Turkish. However, Firey is not Turkish, so that might be untrue. Gallery FireyandLeafyarguing XD.PNG Fireys.png Firey pic.PNG Firey 99.png Firey 31.png Firey 30.png Firey 29.png Firey 28.png Firey 27.png Firey 26.png Firey 24.png Firey 23.PNG Firey 22.png Firey 21.png Firey 20.png Firey 19.png Firey 18.png Firey 17.png Firey 16.png Firey 15.png Firey 14.png Firey 13.png Firey 12.png Firey 11.png Firey 10.png Firey 9.png Firey 8.png Firey 7.png Firey 6.png Firey 5.png Firey 4.png Firey 32.png Firey 33.png Firey.gif 200px-Firey 27.png Firey's Cute Face.jpg FireyLol.png Battle For Dream Island-Firey.png Firey-1.png 9. Firey.png Firey-2.png Firey 19.png Slappers.gif Firey Pose 2.png|This pose was made by ndiya200 Metal Firey.png Firey VS Coiny.PNG|Slap battle! Firey_Pose.png Firey Jr. Pose.png Giant Firey Pose.png Firey pose.png Firey (OLD).png Firey (PS).png Old Firey and Icy.png|Firey and Icy with old school bodies Fireyan .PNG Firey_4 HEELP.png Firey_10 oo h sad.png Alpha firey speaker box.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Nickel burned by Firey.png|Nickel on Fire(FIREY ASSET) Names in different languages (copy) 불 - Korean 火の - Japanese 火热 - Chinese Vurige - Dutch and Afrikaans Lửa - Vietnamese Fuego - Spanish (Both Latin American and Castillian Spanish) and Aragonese Fogo - Portuguese (Both Brazillian and Lusitanian Portuguese) and Galician Ogień - Polish Tüzes - Hungarian Feu - French Tomm - Breton Tulinen - Finnish Eldur - Faroese and Icelandic Fieu - Romansh Eldig - Swedish Fyrig - Danish and Norwegian Fajro - Esperanto Ognjeni - Bosnian and Slovenian Alev - Turkish Alevander - Azerbaijani فيري - Arabic Агністэй - Belarusian Огненнее - Russian Вогней - Ukranian foculet - romanian Feuer - German (Which, surprisingly, he can speak) φωτιά - Greek ไฟ - Thai Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Heroes Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's fanfic Category:Firey Category:Winners